The present invention relates generally to data integration services, and more particularly to deploying data integration workload with multiple tenancy in a cloud deployment environment.
In a non-cloud environment, when data is migrated from one system to another, a user may export artifacts associated with a job from an old environment and import the artifacts into a new environment. This process may be repeated for each job within a project, and again for each project in the old environment.
In a cloud environment with a multi-tenancy configuration, each tenant may have a workspace that is similar to a traditional project. Multiple projects may coexist on the same virtual machine instance. When a tenant changes its state from a first plan to a second plan, a new workspace may be created with all related job artifacts in a new virtual machine instance that conforms to the second plan.